Wilfre
"You are all weak...and you will fail." — Wilfre, Drawn to Life Wilfre 'is the main antagonist in the ''Drawn to Life video game series. Personality Wilfre is a cunning raposa, as well as a master of persuasion and manipulation. He was able to trick each leader of different villages, and persuade Mari to steal the Book of Life for him in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He doesn't see his actions as completely ''evil, because he is trying to save the Raposa from destruction, though he is very much aware he hurts others and does things seen as evil in the process. He often speaks cooly and calmly and sometimes with a slight cockiness to his voice. Other times he will sound like he is superior to the other Raposa, or few times even sound irate. History Wilfre was once a normal raposa, even the most popular and respected villager in the town. He was always the center of attention. But he questioned why the raposa weren't allowed to design their own creations in the Book of Life, and told the Mayor "it could be done better." After being told by the Mayor not to touch the Book of Life, he snuck into the Creation Hall and tried to bring his own drawings to life. But his drawings came out evil, dark, and twisted (reasons for this are somewhat unknown, but it could be that his intentions were not pure, or simply because he was not The Creator), when the villagers found out, The Mayor, Officer Cricket , and his deputy ran him out of town. In rage, Wilfre ripped the Book of Life into shreds, and threw the pages into the wind, diffusing them around the world. Later, somewhere between Wilfre Wii.JPG Salem.jpg|Wilfre disguised as Salem Sock Art.JPG|Wilfre disguised as "Sock" Wilfre.jpg|The "Villager" Wilfre Wilfre idle.gif Wilfre's Scepter.png|Wilfre's Scepter the time of the flashback and the time the game takes place, and he was consumed by shadow. Drawn to Life When he is seen for the first time, he appears no longer a raposa, but a shadow being due to corruption. He is responsible for the shadow creeping into the town. He also has many of the villagers kidnapped and hidden throughout the levels in shadow cages, and even goes so far as to kill the Mayor to get the Book of Life. When he is defeated in the Shadow Lair, he returns to his normal raposa form, seeming both relieved and surprised, before dissolving altogether. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter ﻿In the DS version of the second game, Wilfre, a shadow being again, captured Heather and drained all the color. This, in his view, was saving the Raposa, but dooming them to a colorless existence. It turns out, they were connected to Mike's world when thumb|left|300px|The Final Boss Themehe fell into a coma (in the original DS version it was caused by a car accident, but in the Collection re-release he fell from a tree.) By draining the color he would stay in the coma, and the world of the Raposa would live on, but by Wilfre being defeated, he would wake up; Seemingly destroying the world of the Raposa. Wilfre is at first the only character outside of the Creator and Heather who is aware of this fact. In Watersong, disguised as Salem, he takes Mayor Rose's voice, which was the key to the village's prosperity. In Lavasteam he turns Miney paranoid and insane, and convinces him to forcefully become king of the village, feeding Miney's paranoia by telling him that his brother Key would eventually betray him. And in the Galactic Jungle he suggested to Click to start the Dot Rot Pot USF. Another person he persuaded was Mari, to help him get him the Book of Life, but she goes back to side with her village. After Galactic Jungle, you arive in Wilfre's Wasteland, a mesh of the three levels you encounted before. He seemes to have ripped out pieces of the other levels (seeing as they look like the're on a floating book, and the pieces don't perfectly flow together) to create his own realm. When you fight him first, he is unbeatable, but after the Raposa pray for the Creator's help, Wilfre is weakened and he uses his "Ultimate Creation" When you finaly defeat him he switches back and fourth from his dark and raposa versions until Heather is finaly released from his hold. His fate after that is hard to tell; since he came back from the first one, he could very well do the same again. Abilities Manipulation/Persuasion As stated before, Wilfre seems to be a master manipulator. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter he was able to easily fool and manipulate every one of the village leaders in favor of his cause, including Mari. Shadow Creation and Control In the original Drawn to Life, Wilfre controlled the Darkness around the village. This was first demonstrated when Wilfre covered the village's bridge in darkness so that the hero couldn't "attempt a pathetic rescue." Wilfre is also the only one able to walk through the darkness. Seeing as Wilfre didn't have the Book of Life for most of game, it must be that he can make minor shadow creatures himself, without the aid of the book. Transformation Wilfre can alter his appearance at will. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, he transformed into two other characters. One of them, Salem, is a dark opera singer who bears a resemblance to the ''Phantom of the Oper'a. The second is a seemingly innocent raposa with a signature green-and-yellow hat, named '''Sock. Neither could just simply be a costume, since upon defeat, Wilfre cycles through both of them, along with his raposa-self. Teleportation via portal In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre can control portals to transport himself, as well as dump raposa in other villages. Category:Raposa Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Shadow Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter